1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for testing circuit boards. In particular, the present invention is a modular and automated system for testing personal computer (PC) circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessor-based personal computer (PC) and other circuit boards are complex assemblies of electronic components. Despite the use of high-quality components and assembly procedures, they are for this reason subject to occasional manufacturing defects and failures during use. The costs associated with such defects and failures in terms of manufacturer warranty obligations and end-user down time are relatively high. Before delivery to end-users following their manufacture or subsequent repair, circuit boards of this type are therefore subjected to functional tests to determine whether they are capable of operating properly.
One functional testing method includes the use of specialized diagnostic software. Using this method, a technician will connect the circuit board to be tested to a video monitor and a drive or other memory device loaded with the diagnostic software, and initiate the execution of the software by the circuit board. The diagnostic software is designed to test the operation and interconnections of the circuit board components, and provides graphic displays on the monitor indicating the nature of any identified faults. Diagnostic software of this type is commercially available from most circuit board manufacturers (i.e., original equipment manufacturer (OEM) diagnostic software). Aftermarket diagnostic software is also commercially available from independent software vendors. Unfortunately, these diagnostic software test procedures are relatively inefficient and time consuming for the technician to perform. These test procedures are also somewhat inaccurate since they generally do not simulate the full range of operating environments to which the circuit boards are exposed during operation by the end-users. Latent and intermittent faults can be especially difficult to detect using these test procedures.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved circuit board test systems. A system capable of functionally testing circuit boards in a variety of environmental conditions would be especially desirable. To be commercially viable, any such system must be accurate, relatively inexpensive and efficient to operate.